


Eggs for the Alien

by ShadowsSmutHouse (ShadowoftheLamp)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Roleplay, Alternate Universe, Eggpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Roleplay, bottom zim, i guess, mentions of mpreg, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowsSmutHouse
Summary: Dib decides to play around with some classic tropes.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Eggs for the Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very quick summary of this au: Dib was a 'better' (ie: more traditionally scientific-minded) clone of his father, and while he _did_ still meet Zim as a child, he didn't realize he was an alien until much later and fell head over heels for him right when they were kids. Long story short, Tak showed up and Zim was revealed as an alien- _after_ they'd had two kids the old-fashioned way and then a clutch of three eggs soon after the reveal.
> 
> Zim said he was from Canada and Canadians are just like that. Dib shrugged and figured that made sense.
> 
> This one was actually a birthday gift for a friend.

Dib had been with Zim more times than he could count. A number meant more for a computer than a human mind, running up by the day. But things had changed, shifted and reformed themselves with the one new piece of information that had toppled all others like a house of cards. A single shift in the genome of their relationship that broke it down and built it up as something new, something with no walls that he hadn't even realized were there before.

Zim was an alien. An irken, he'd said. The word both fit him and didn't- he'd burrowed himself down under Dib's skin red-hot and made his mark, but while Dib sometimes found him chaotic, absurd, and bizarre, 'irksome' was never the kind of word he'd pair with supple skin and the wide grin that always prompted an echo from Dib, laughing their way through whatever harebrained idea would shock the scientific community this week.

Today, though, that face and body were to be all his.

"Are you sure, Dib-mate?"

Dib gently rubbed lube over the ovipositor toy. "I'm sure, yes." The eggs were colored pink and green- the default, but a delightful coincidence nevertheless. Absently, he wondered what the chances were that Zim's next batch would be those colors, if it wasn't another live birth. He'd have to find out. "Now, up you go."

Zim pulled himself up on the table, eyes a rich fuchsia. Now that Dib knew about them, he couldn't get enough of the beautiful way they reflected light- so inhuman, but so _Zim_ at the same time. A glittering jewel, and it was all his, all part of his lovely Zim. His antennae were twitching too, so lively. They emoted as much of his fingers or any of his facial muscles- it was like when the wig and contacts were stripped away, he was able to see the real Zim that had been there all along.

"And the eggs... are not real?"

Dib shook his head. "They're just toys, but... they're a warm-up for the real thing." He could see Zim squirming a little, and could smell the distinct sugar-sweet scent that told him that he was aroused. Good. "You want that, don't you, Zim? To be full of eggs for me? You're my beautiful little alien, it's what you're best for."

Zim's cheeks flushed a lovely shade, and he spread his legs, allowing Dib to place the ovipositor against him. "Dib..."

"That's it, take it," Dib cooed, pressing the tip of the toy into Zim's entrance and feeling his muscles tense for a moment before his toes curled. "Egg one, here we go." He used his thumb and index finger to guide it along with his other hand on Zim's thigh, and Zim shivered. "Tell me what it feels like."

"It's... it's cool, from the air... but your hand feels warm..." At that, Dib's hand curled around Zim's skin before pulling back to insert another egg into the end of the toy. "Dib, put-"

"I'll touch you soon, but we need to fill you up first. You're a little slut that wants that, don't you?"

Zim's antennae laid low and his head dipped a little, but he bucked his hips up a little, encouraging Dib to go faster. "Fill me up, I want all of them..."

"What's the magic word?" He could feel the grin tugging at his lips, and Zim bucked again, whining a bit.

"I need it, I need _you,_ Dib-sir..."

"There we go." Dib slid a second egg in, then another. Zim's little abdomen soon started bulging- the toys were meant for an adult-sized human, after all. Zim's tiny body could hold them just fine, but they ended up obvious on his trim frame, and Dib's cock ached at the sight of Zim panting and exposed, a hand on his middle.

"H-how many more?"

"Just one. You can take it. Kit was twice this size, from those videos you made. You're not getting soft on me, are you?"

"Of course not!" There was that fire he loved so much, and Dib practically whistled as he set the last egg at the end of the toy.

"Beg me for it."

"Diiiiiiiib-"

"I want to hear it from you." His voice was firm, and Zim licked his lips.

"Please, Dib, I want this... I need to be full of your eggs, I love it when you use me- ah!" Dib slid the last egg in fast, and Zim nearly came on the spot. The toy was eased out, and Zim was almost drooling, a hand over the soft eggs packed tight inside of him.

"Oh, oops." The last egg hadn't gone all the way in- maybe it was too tight with all the previous ones? The thought made Dib practically salivate himself, and he set a finger on it. "Can't have any of them out- no one can know, after all, can they? Our little secret, how the alien let himself get conquered by the human." He gently eased the toy further in, feeling just how aroused Zim was. He looked gorgeous like that, full of Dib's eggs and wanting, and the needy way he tried desperately to fuck himself on Dib's fingers made it harder to not just ravage him right there, but Dib wanted to make this last. "Now, what do we do with you...?"

"Fuck me, please..." Zim whined, antennae practically vibrating, and Dib took a step back, a gleam in his eye hidden under his goggles.

"I have a better idea. Pull your pants on."

"What?"

"If you can go an hour without dropping any of them, I'll fuck you hard enough that you'll have _real_ eggs in you by the end of the day, but if you don't, you'll have to wait. I want to see how long you can last." He leaned forward at the waist, pink lubrication from Zim's own body smearing Zim's cheek as Dib caressed his palm down it, feeling Zim lean into the touch. "I like everyone knowing just how thoroughly you're mine." His hand dipped down to Zim's stomach, fingers brushing over the bumps where the eggs lay under skin before pulling back. "Go wash up, the clock starts as soon as you're dressed."

Zim's eyes widened, and he reached for his pants and lab coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
